A unifying hypothesis on endocrine regulation of pheromone production states that insects with long adult life and with reproductive cycles would have pheromone production under hormonal control, whereas insects with mature eggs at emergence and with a short imaginal life would not have such control. The study proposed here will utilize the brown-banded cockroach to test this hypothesis and to elucidate feedback from the spermatophore, spermatheca, uterus, ovaries, CA, CC, brain, and prothoracic glands in the regulation of synthesis and release of pheromone. Temporal aspects and environmental influences on pheromone biosynthesis, calling behavior, and pheromone release in females, and response to pheromones in males will be delineated. Also, the sites of pheromone synthesis and release will be located and described in Supella females. The model developed from this work will be applicable to a range of related oviparous insects and will likely facilitate identification and studies of other pheromone communication systems, notably those of vectors such as mosquitos and flies. The relation between JH titers and pheromone synthesis is common to many medically important insects. Moreover, recent findings of ecdysteroids involved in vitellogenesis in cockroaches, parallel similar findings that ecdysteroids have roles in pheromone synthesis in some flies and mosquitos. This study will also provide tools for monitoring and facilitating management of cockroach populations, which have been shown to vector enteric diseases. The methods to be employed will use behavioral and electrophysiological techniques to assay the effects of experimental procedures. Microsurgeries to remove, reimplant, or transect organs, topical applications and injections of hormones and analogs, and RIA and HPLC to quantitate hormone titers will be used. Direct observations and video records will be used to examine diel patterns of behavior.